fanfilmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights in Robot Hell: Around the World in 80 Frights
''Five Nights in Robot Hell: Around the World in 80 Frights ''is an upcoming 2020 American adult traditional/computer animated found footage supernatural horror film directed by David Leitch, produced by Seth MacFarlane, David Ellison, Dana Goldberg, Mark Burg, Oren Koules and Rebel Wilson and written by Rhett Reese and Paul Wernick based on the Adult Swim television series Five Nights in Robot Hell: The Series. It stars the voices of Amy Poehler, Julie Kavner, Jon Stewart, Regan Burns, Maurice LaMarche, Dakota Johnson, Julianne Moore, Billy West, Lewis Black, Peyton List, Landry Bender, Laura Marano, Lauren Taylor, Jeff Dunham and Rebel Wilson. It serves as a sequel to Five Nights in Robot Hell VR: Disturbing Secrets from the Past (2020) and the sixth spin-off in the ''Five Nights in Robot Hell'' film series. Distributed by Annapurna Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and produced by Fuzzy Door Productions, Skydance Media, Twisted Pictures and Camp Sugar Productions, the film releases on June 19, 2020. A sequel, Five Nights in Robot Hell AR: The Shadow in the Woods, releases on November 6, 2020. Details Directed by David Leitch Produced by Seth MacFarlane David Ellison Dana Goldberg Mark Burg Oren Koules Written by Rhett Reese Paul Wernick Starring Amy Poehler Julie Kavner Jon Stewart Regan Burns Maurice LaMarche Dakota Johnson Julianne Moore Billy West Lewis Black Peyton List Landry Bender Laura Marano Lauren Taylor Jeff Dunham Rebel Wilson Production companies Fuzzy Door Productions Skydance Media Twisted Pictures Camp Sugar Productions Distributed by Annapurna Pictures Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Release Date June 19, 2020 Voice cast Robot Hell on Earth Team *Amy Poehler as Alexandra Bortz *Julie Kavner as Alexa Bortz *Jon Stewart as Allie Indian *Regan Burns as Zachary Bortz *Maurice LaMarche as Abworker Bortz *Dakota Johnson as Ainsley Bortz *Julianne Moore as Leah Bortz *Billy West as Meredith Bortz *Lewis Black as Carina Bortz *Peyton List as Grace Bortz *Landry Bender as Kaia Bortz *Laura Marano as Lexia Bortz *Lauren Taylor as Lydia Bortz *Jeff Dunham as Olivia Indian *Rebel Wilson as Hailey Bortz Zapp Brannigan Team *Zoe Saldana as Alien Meredith *Scarlett Johansson as Carcaron Allie *Bradley Cooper as Bathrobe Zachary *Elizabeth Olsen as News Reporter Grace *Karen Gillan as Trisolian Lexia *Pom Klementieff as Yarn Armor Olivia *Gwyneth Paltrow as Motherly Alexandra Antagonists *Tress MacNeille as Robot Gypsy, Hookerbot, Linda van Schoonhoven and Mom *David Herman as Blatherbot, Preacherbot, Roberto, Pazuzu, Father Changstein El-Gamal and Florp *Billy West as Philip J. Fry, Zapp Brannigan and Nylar 4 Ambassador *Phil LaMarr as Billionairebot *Maurice LaMarche as Calculon and Morbo *John DiMaggio as URL, Bender Bending Rodriguez and Fender *Katey Sagal as Robot and Colonial Turanga Leela and Lee Lemon *Dan Castellaneta as Robot Devil *Frank Welker as Admiral Chu Supporting character *Billy West as Robo-puppy Release The film was originally scheduled for release on March 20, 2020, but was pushed back to three months later on June 19. MPAA rating The film is rated R for pervasive language including drug references, terror, some violent/sexual content, brief nudity and some drug use. Home release The film releases on DVD and Blu-Ray by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment on September 22, 2020. Transcript For the transcript, click here. External Links Five Nights in Robot Hell: Around the World in 80 Frights at Fanon Wiki Category:2020 films Category:Zachary, Grace and Lexia Category:Annapurna Pictures films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Fuzzy Door Productions films Category:Skydance Media films Category:Twisted Pictures films Category:Camp Sugar Productions films